Just a Drabble
by Iztha
Summary: Chapter 13-Mistletoe. "Apa kau tahu," suaranya mengundang kepala bersurai teal mendongak, menubrukkan dua pasang mata berbeda warna "Di Barat ada kebudayaan yang mengatakan bila kita berdiri di bawah daun mistletoe bersama seseorang, maka kita harus berciuman dengannya." RnR Please..
1. A for Ambiguous

**Just a Drabble**

**A**

**Ambiguous**

Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka bahwa mantan kapten tim basket Teiko ternyata memiliki kelainan. Ya, kelainan yang benar-benar membuat Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala dan sedikit ketakutan. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya mencoba menghindari sang lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Tetsuya,"

Mencoba menahan rasa terkejutnya, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang kapten tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum yang tergambar di paras sang kapten. Oh, apakah ini hanya perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang sekarang ada malaikat pencabut nyawa di belakang tubuh kapten yang absolut itu?

"Ya, ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi datar, menyembunyikan rasa gugup

Akashi Seijuuro—nama sang kapten—tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memandang tepat ke sepasang iris _baby blue_ milik Kuroko. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_? Aku tidak menco-"

"Ya, Tetsuya, kau mencoba menjauhiku." Akashi segera memotong sangkalan Kuroko "Aku tidak pernah salah, kau ingat? Apa yang aku ucapkan selalu benar."

Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang mulai mundur menjauhi dirinya. "Katakan padaku alasan mengapa kau menjauhiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendesis sebal ketika ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak loker miliknya di ruang ganti tersebut. Iris _baby blue_nya melirik ke arah lain, ke arah selain ke sepasang iris merah di hadapannya. 'Kenapa si iblis merah ini harus merepotkan diri datang ke Seirin sih?!' batin Kuroko sebal

"Oh, rupanya Tetsuyaku ini sudah mulai tidak patuh ya," Akashi menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kuroko dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik "Apakah kau ingin merasakan _benda kesayangan_ku Tetsuya? Merasakannya menyentuh setiap inci tubuhmu..dan membuatmu terlihat makin indah."

'Kelainan Akashi-_kun_ mulai keluar!' Batinnya kalut

"Jawab aku Tetsuya..atau kau benar-benar ingin kubuat berteriak dan memohon?"

'Tuhan! Siapapun tolong aku dari kelainan Akashi-_kun_!' Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya

"Hm, Tetsuya benar-benar mencoba bungkam dan memberontak ya? Apakah sifat Daiki yang suka memberontak mulai tertular padamu Tetsuya?" Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak menuju wajah Kuroko "Tetsuya, jawab aku dan aku akan mulai memberimu 'hadiah' yang menyenangkan."

'CUKUP!' Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan lututnya pada selangkangan sang Akashi muda dan itu berhasil membuat lelaki tersebut menggeram kesakitan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kuroko segera berlari keluar dari ruang ganti dan meninggalkan Akashi Seijuuro menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Sialan kau Tetsuya! Bagaimana bila 'adik'ku tidak bisa membuatmu merasakan nikmat lagi?! Sialan!" Umpat Akashi kesal kepada sang pemain bayangan

Ya, inilah kelainan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ucapan yang ambigu, lebih ambigu dari pada mulut seorang Aomine Daiki sekalipun.

**-Ambiguous_end-**


	2. B for Body Pillow

**Just a Drabble**

**B**

**Body Pillow**

Suara kicauan burung menjadi awal di pagi ini. Cahaya matahari juga sudah mulai menyapa Tokyo bersamaan dengan sepoi-sepoi angin musim gugur di awal bulan Oktober.

"Mmh..jangan disitu Akashi-_kun_…zzz…" Ah, namun tampaknya, masih ada saja orang yang belum bangun di pagi hari secerah ini. Orang tersebut malah makin bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil memeluk sesuatu dan mengigau

"Tet-_chan_, ada Seijuuro-_kun_ yang datang berkunjung," suara seorang wanita terdengar dari luar kamar dan disusul dengan suara ketukan halus, namun itu sudah cukup untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang pemilik kamar

"Ukh..bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan, _okaa-sama_," ujar Kuroko Tetsuya si pemilik kamar tanpa repot-rpot membuka mata dan menjawab dengan suara parau. Lelaki manis ini akan melanjutkan tidurnya, ya, akan melanjutkan tidurnya bila saja ia tidak diganggu dengan suara yang benar-benar ia kenali

"Tidak enak badan, hm? Bagian mana yang tidak enak, Tetsuya? Mau aku buat biar lebih enak?" Ah, rupanya hanya seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro dan mulut ambigunya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kamar Kuroko Tetsuya

Mata Kuroko langsung membelalak kaget. Tunggu? Di dalam kamarnya? Dengan sigap ia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan selimut yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya saat tidur.

'Gawat! Ini gawat!' Batinnya khawatir, terdengar suara langkah kaki Akashi yang makin mendekat dan itu membuat pelukan pada benda di hadapannya makin erat

"Tetsuya?" Tangan kanan Akashi terulur kearahnya "kau benar-benar tidak enak badan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Akashi yang tidak segera mendapat jawaban menghela nafas lelah.

"Jawab aku Tetsuya, jangan buat aku khawatir." Pemuda berambut merah itu hendak menyibak selimut kekasihnya, namun terhenti karena suara yang dirindukannya menyapa pendengarannya

"A-aku baik-baik saja Akashi-_kun_." Akashi tersenyum lega "aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihat wajah kusutku yang baru bangun." Lanjut Kuroko mencoba mencari alas an matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya

Pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis sekali. "Terserah, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Tetsuya." Tangannya kembali terulur dan menarik selimut tersebut secara tiba-tiba "Lagi pula, bukankah aku juga sudah sering melihat wajah bangun tidurmu itu. Mengingat kita sudah sering sekali 'tidur' bersama"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan loh, Tet-" suara Akashi langsung terhenti di tenggorokan ketika mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak biasa

"Umh...aku bisa jelaskan ini semua A-akashi-_kun_.." Ucap Kuroko gugup, pelukannya tidak lepas dari benda yang sejak tadi dipeluknya "i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, sungguh.."

Srett...

Kuroko makin gugup ketika Akashi berada di atasnya dengan sebuah seringai menjengkelkan. Jelas saja, radar bahaya yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu mulai menyala.

"Hoo, tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Tetsuya sayang," Jari-jari Akashi menelusuri wajah Tetsuyanya "Ini semua sudah menjadi bukti, bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku." Dan mendaratlah sebuah kecupan di dahi mulus Kuroko

Ah, Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar terkejut. Ya, dirinya terkejut akan sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya yang datar mengalah-ngalahi tembok itu memiliki ketertarikan—seperti seorang maniak—pada dirinya hingga punya _Body Pillow_ bergambar dirinya dalam pose 'Hot Seme!'

**-Body Pillow_end-**


	3. C for Camellia

**Just a Drabble**

**C**

**Camellia**

Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang lelaki dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki kecerdasan otak dan ketampanan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak aneh bila ia memiliki beribu-ribu penggemar, mulai dari kalangan bayi hingga nenek-nenek bau tanah sekalipun. Jadi tak perlu heran bila dimana pun ia berada pasti ada beberapa penggemar yang membuntutinya.

"Jadi, Akashi_cchi_, bagaimana kabar si _Camelliacchi_?" seorang lelaki berambut pirang bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang sangat kentara. Kini Akashi dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama, dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu bernama Kise Ryouta—sang model yang sedang naik daun—

"Huh? '_Camellicchií'_? Siapa itu?" sahut seorang pemuda _ganguro_ bernama Aomine Daiki

"Kudengar dia adalah salah satu penggemar rahasia Akashi_cchi_. Menurut gosip yang kudapat, dia ini selalu menaruh bunga camellia beserta sebuah surat pendek di loker atau meja milik Akashi_cchi_." Jelas Kise sambil tersenyum lima jari, ingin memberi kesan baik di hadapan orang ia sukai ceritanya

Akashi mendengus mendengar ucapan teman pirangnya itu, kini mata merahnya memandang tiga orang yang sejak tadi tenang-tenang saja di sampingnya. Di samping kirinya ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bak tiang lampu di taman bersurai ungu tengah sibuk memakan snack-snack yang ia bawa—namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, lalu di sebelahnya lelaki ungu itu ada pemuda—yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek dari Murasakibara—bersurai _baby blue_ yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah sedater temboknya—Kuroko Tetsuya, dan yang terakhir pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi heran, ia sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya

"Ini _lucky item_ku hari ini," lelaki bersurai hijau yang ternyata memiliki nama Midorima Shintarou itu sedikit mengangkat buku berjudul 'Kumpulan arti nama-nama bunga'

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, sedetik kemudian ia mendapat sebuh ide "Aku akan meminjamnya, pulang sekolah akan kukembalikan." Sebuah perintah absolut pun keluar

Ah, apa sudah kuberitahukan bahwa pemuda bermarga Akashi ini sangatla menjunjung tinggi keabsolutan yang ia miliki? Dan tak ada yang boleh—atau memang tak ada yang berani—menentangnya.

Dan dengan berat hati Midorima menyerahkan buku tersebut pada sang maha raja Akashi Seijuuro.

Keenam remaja itu terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada kumpulan loker-loker, mereka pun segera ke loker masing-masing.

"Akashicchi hari ini kau mendapatkan _camellia_ warna apa?" Tanya Kise yang sudah kembali ke samping Akashi, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur sang model ini sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan pemberi bunga tersebut

Akashi tak menjawab dan memandang bunga _camellia _berwarna putih itu sambil membaca kalimat yang tertera di secarik kertas

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelancanganku_

_Karena sudah menaruh bunga di lokermu selama beberapa hari belakangan_

_Dan hari ini bila kau tak keberatan_

_Mau kah kau menemuiku di atas atap sekolahan?_

'Lagi-lagi diketik dan tak ada nama pengirim,' batin Akashi saat tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dilangkahkan sepasang kakinya menuju kelas, mengundang rasa penasaran dari rekan-rekan satu timnya. Akashi sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan datar dari sepasang iris _babyblue_ di belakangnya.

=w==AkaKuro==w=

Sepasang iris _scarlet_ itu memandang serius tiga lembar kertas yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas mejanya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan jangan lupakan aura serius yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberi acungan jempol pada salah satu penggemarnya yang mendapat sebutan '_Cameliacchi_' dari Kise karena bisa membuat sang ketua tim basket Teikou itu merasa penasaran dan serius akan hal sepele ini. Sekarang pemuda dengan sifat aristocrat itu tengah berada di atas atap sekolah, singkat kata ia tengah membolos untuk pertama kalinya. Berterima kasihlah pada rasa penasaran yang—sekali lagi—disebabkan oleh sang _camelliacchi_ yang misterius

Tangan berbalut seragam sekolah Teiko itu terjulur mengambil secarik kertas sambil bergumam "Surat pertama,"

_Aku tak tau harus menuliskan apa di lembaran ini_

'Kau mengetiknya, bukan menulisnya, _Camellia-san_.' Batin Akashi tersenyum membetulkan, selalu itu yang ia gumamkan dalam hati setiap ia membaca ulang surat-surat yang ia terima dari sang penggemar

_Kuharap kau mengerti makna bunga yang kukirim padamu hari ini_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan_

'Sayangnya aku tak mengerti dan akan mencarinya setelah ini,' setelah menaruh surat itu, ia mengambil surat yang lainnya 'Surat kedua,' batinnya lagi

_Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?_

_Kudengar kemarin kau tidak masuk karena demam_

Mengejutkan memang, ternyata seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro dapat terserang demam. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya. Bila ia demam itu artinya dia bukanlah orang bodoh—bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa terkena demam? Dan lagi ia jadi bisa mengistirahatkan diri dari anak buahnya yang tidak benar—siapa lagi bila bukan Aomine yang bodoh, Kise yang sangat berisik melebihi wanita, dan Murasakibara yang tidak bisa berhenti makan. Midorima dan Kuroko? Mereka aman.

Akashi sedikit terkekeh geli memikirkan hal tersebut, ia kembali membaca lanjutan surat

_Kata okaa-sama cara menghilangkan demam paling efektif_

_Adalah dengan cara makan sup ayam_

_Bila tak keberatan kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan sup ayam untukmu._

Ah, lihatlah, bahkan penggemarnya yang satu ini sampai rela menanyakan cara menyembuhkan demam pada ibunya. 'dan dari caranya memanggil ibunya dengan akhiran –_sama_ penggemarku yang satu ini pasti anak yang sopan.' Akashi berpendapat dengan sangat yakin, ayolah, dia Akashi yang tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar.

Dan kini Akashi Seijuuro meletakkan lagi surat tersebut, menjejerkannya dengan surat pertama dan surat ketiga. Sekarang Akashi membuka buku yang ia pinjam—secara paksa—dari Midorima sang tangan kanan, mencari-cari arti bunga yang diberikan kepadanya. Matanya terus bergerak meneliti setiap kata yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Ketemu." Ucapnya tenang

_Camellia memiliki makna sebuah penghormatan atau juga bisa bermakna sebuah kesepurnaan. Camellia memiliki banyak warna seperti merah, merah muda, kuning, putih, dan banyak lagi._

_Camellia merah memiliki arti "Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu ada dihatiku. Selamanya"_

Akashi tersenyum, matanya melirik _camellia _merah di pangkuan dan kembali kepada buku

_Camellia merah muda dan Camellia kuning memiliki arti yang sama yaitu "Kerinduan padamu"—_

'Ya, walau aku tidak mendapat _camellia _merah muda, tapi aku mendapat _camellia _kuning.' Entah mengapa Akashi merasa bodoh karena ia sempat senang karena penggemarnya ini merindukannya 'bukankah seorang _fans_ merindukan idolanya itu sudah biasa,' batinnya menambai

_-namun camellia kuning juga memiliki arti lain berupa "kesempurnan"_

"Aku memang sempurna." Ujar Akashi tegas sambil menyeringai, sangat setuju dengan apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut

_Camellia putih sendiri memiliki arti "sebuah penantian"_

"Penantian? Memang apa yang dinantikan olehnya?" Tanya Akashi entah ada siapa, matanya terus terfokus pada buku yang ia pegang, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan arti-arti yang ada di setiap bunga

Anak tunggal dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori ini terus saja focus pada bacaannya hingga mendengar kenop pintu yang akan dibuka, dengan sigap ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dirinya sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia sembunyi.

Setelah tau siapa yang datang, keningnya mengkerut heran. 'Mengapa dia kemari?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam otak jeniusnya, ketika dirinya hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju orang yang dimaksud sebuah ucapan menghentikan niatannya.

"_Baka _Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku memikirkannya lagi sebelum menaruh surat itu kemarin ke dalam loker Akashi-_kun_." Pemuda yang diketahui ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya—salah satu anak buah yang paling ia sayangi—tampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat rambut itu berantakan "Ukh, andai aku bisa mengulang waktu. Masa iya aku harus menemui Akashi-_kun_ pulang sekolah nanti?! _Kokoro_ku belum sialan, _Kuso_!" setelah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya Kuroko segera pergi dari atas atap

Pemuda manis tadi pergi dari sana meninggalkan sebuah keterkejutan yang dialami oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Heh, siapa sangka Tetsuya bisa mengumpat seperti tadi—" sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu "—dan sungguh mengejutkan mengetahui _Camellia_-_san_ adalah Tetsuya. Bersiap-siaplah Tetsuya sayang, aku akan memberimu semua rasa cintaku padamu."

Dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap, Akashi ikut menyusul tindakan Kuroko untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dirinya tak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah untuk segera berbunyi—rasa-rasanya ia ingin berlari dan membunyikan bel sekolah.

Dan begitulah awal cerita kisah kasih antara Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya semasa masih duduk di bangku SMP Teiko.

**-Camellia_end-**

**Demi Tuhan, ini fict apaaa?! *frustasi***

**Oke, kesampingkan itu. Saya sempat mencari-cari cara efektif untuk menghilangkan demam dan memakan sup ayam adalah salah satu cara terbaik.**


	4. D for Dandelion

**Just a Drabble**

**D**

**Dandelion**

Dandelion, apakah kalian pernah menemui bunga yang indah itu? Bunga yang begitu indah, mungil, dan tampak rapuh seakan-akan bila salah menyentuh sedikit saja bunga tersebut akan hancur.

Menurut Akashi sendiri, bunga itu mirip dengan kekasihnya yang kini sedang tertidur di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Kekasihnya berparas manis, tubuhnya juga tidak setinggi lelaki pada umumnya, dan baginya orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu begitu rapuh—walau pada kenyataan kekasihnya tersebut sangatlah kuat, bukan secara fisik memang.

'Ah, tapi dia pernah membuat Daiki terlempar dengan _ignite pass_ miliknya,'

Dandelion tidaklah tumbuh sebagai bunga hias yang biasa tumbuh di taman-taman kota dan menunjukkan keindahannya. Bunga ini ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh di sekeliling ilalang yang jauh dari manusia dan ilalang-ilalang itu akan senantiasa menyembunyikan dalam rerumputan, tetapi keindahan sang bunga dandelion tak akan pernah tertutupi sekalipun ilalang di sekitarnya telah menjadi bunga matahari.

Begitu pula dengan lelaki yang telah merebut hati sang emperor merah. Akashi Seijuuro sangat tahu, setipis apapun hawa keberadaan sang kekasih itu tak akan mengurangi keindahannya. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang berdecak kagum ketika mereka berkencan. Keindahan itu akan makin tampak saat dirinya berada di atas tubuh sang kekasih untuk saling menunjukkan rasa sayang pada pasangan, singkat kata ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Akashi merasa semua yang ada pada diri kekasihnya sangatlah indah dan menarik. Surai biru muda yang begitu lembut dan membuat Akashi ingin selalu mengelus surai itu, iris _baby blue_ yang begitu mempesona—memabukkan dan tidak membuat bosan Akashi setiap mereka bertemu pandang, kulit mulus tanpa noda, bukan hanya itu Akashi Seijuuro juga menyukai sifat-sifat lelaki itu—sifat keras kepala, sifat datarnya, apapun itu pemuda bermarga Akashi itu sangat mencintai semuanya! Semuanya!

Bunga yang berasal dari benua Eropa dan Asia ini sebenarnya telah banyak mengajarkan tentang arti hidup sesungguhnya pada manusia. Dandelion dengan tangkainya yang kecil dan sederhana dapat tumbuh dimana saja, tergantung pada angin yang membawah benih bunga -serpihan kecil bunganya yang ringan akan terbang terbawa angin dan menyebar kemana pun ia mau dan akhirnya akan tumbuh menjadi bunga baru dan membawa kehidupan baru.

Akashi masih ingat benar seberapa teguhnya sang kekasih untuk mempersatukan kembali anggota-anggota _Generation of Miracle_, walau dengan fisik yang lemah ia tetap berjuang dan pantang menyerah—menerima kata-kata kasar dari beberapa anggota _Generation of Miracle _yang sebenarnya menyakiti hati sang kekasih. Berusaha menyatuhkan mereka kembali dan memperbaiki persahabatan diantara mereka.

'Dan karena itulah aku mencintai dirinya. Mencintai segala yang ada pada diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya,'

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuuro, bunga dandelionnya yang mengajari kebahagian dalam hari-harinya selama ini.

**-Dandelion_end-**

Minna~ Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke fanfict ini, maaf bila saya tidak sempat membalas review satu-satu..saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Ah, dari Just a Drabble A-D, saya sepertinya paling semangat buat yang huruf D deh… -w- /malah curhat


	5. E for Ease

**Just a Drabble**

**E**

**Ease**

Di zaman sekarang ketentraman adalah salah satu hal yang sangat sulit didapatkan, apalagi bila kau dikelilingi oleh makhluk berisik macam Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya contohnya. Pemuda yang selalu berwajah datar itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya atau menghela nafas lelah secara diam-diam ketika dihadapkan oleh manusia bersurai kuning yang sangat berisik dan selalu seenaknya memeluk dia. Jangan lupakan juga pemuda _dim_ dan pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang selalu memperebutkan dirinya dimanapun mereka bertemu.

'Tapi setidaknya itu masih mending,' batin Kuroko mengingat tingkah laku teman-temnnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup aneh bila bersangkutan dengan dirinya

Mata yang seindah langit cerah tanpa bercak awan itu kini memandang seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda absolut bersurai _scarlet_ dengan iris dwiwarna yang begitu mengintimidasi. Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kota kalau kalian ingin tau.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Tetsuya?" suara sang pemilik iris dwiwarna itu begitu merdu di telinga sang pemuda bermarga Kuroko

Kuroko menggeleng pelan "Hanya penasaran apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di Tokyo? Bukankah Akashi-kun sibuk?"

"Jadi Tetsuya mengusirku," Kuroko lekas saja menggeleng mendengar ucapan Akashi, Akashi hanya tersenyum "Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rinduku padamu dan lagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tetsuya kan? Jadi aku ingin menemanimu selama seharian. Tak ada alasan lain, hanya itu."

**DEG DEG**

Bila dibandingkan keberisikan Kise ataupun kebodohan Kagami dan Aomine, keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro sendiri adalah alasan utama mengapa Kuroko sangat sulit mendapatkan ketentraman yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Mengapa? Sudah jelaskan, karena bila ada Akashi di sekitarnya—

'Jantungku akan berdetak lebih cepat, sungguh berisik,' batinnya mengalihkan wajah, melewatkan sebuah senyum tulus yang Akashi Seijuuro tujukan pada dirinya.

**-Ease_end-**


	6. F for Friend Zone

**Just a Drabble**

**F**

**Friend Zone**

Siapa sih yang tidak tau arti kata 'Friend Zone'? Zona dimana kita akan dianggap hanya sebagai teman walaupun kita sudah berkorban banyak pada orang yang kita sukai. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat meringis ngeri membayangkan rasa sakitnya berada di zona tersebut, apalagi mengalaminya. Ya, tapi beda cerita bila kalian merupakan seorang _masochist_.

Oh, sebenarnya bila kalian ingin tau Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenal dengan keabsolutannya pernah berada di zona yang mengerikan itu—lebih tepatnya 2 tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih menduduki bangku SMP. Mangsanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya si pemain bayangan yang wajahnya manis sekali. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, dia bukanlah seorang _masochist_. Titik.

**2 tahun yang lalu…**

"Jadi Akashi," seorang lelaki berkacamata memandang lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya "Apa yang sejak tadi kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat, Shintarou? Apa minusmu bertambah?" Akashi sama sekali tidak mengalahkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel pintarnya

Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan emosi, dia masih cukup waras untuk menantang iblis yang menjelma manusia di depannya "Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu itu? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau tampak serius sekali, nanodayo."

"Hm, tak kusangka kau perhatian sekali padaku." Akashi melirik sekilas lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut "Aku hanya sedang mencari refrensi."

Midorima melotot tak terima akan perkataan ketua tim basketnya itu "A-aku…bukannya aku perhatian..ha-hanya saja aku sedikit terganggu karena kau sedikit-sedikit menghela nafas! La-lagipula refrensi apa yang kau car—"

"Cara terlepas dari jerat _friend zone_," ucap Akashi memotong Midorima "Dan aku tidak tau siapa incaranku." Lanjutnya ketika Midorima menatapnya aneh

"Kuroko lagi, huh?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, Akashi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan mencari refrensi

"Ketemu." Akashi membaca artikel yang ada disana dengan seksama dan ditemani oleh Midorima yang terdorong oleh rasa penasaran

**.**

**[1. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang terlalu baik-Berhentilah terus-terusan berusaha selalu ada untuknya. Jadilah orang yang misterius dan susah ditebak karena orang-orang cenderung lebih mudah suka kepada orang yang membuat penasaran]**

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya membaca cara pertama, sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Masalahnya dia cukup tau diri bahwa dia bukanlah orang baik, kalau tidak percaya silahkan saja tanya pada manusia-manusia di sekitarny—

**Trrrt…Trrrt…**

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening lagi saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Tetsuyaku sayang**

**Subject : Akashi-**_**kun **_**bisakah kau menolongku?**

**Ano, Akashi-**_**kun**_** apakah hari minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang? **_**Okaa-sama**_** ulang tahun minggu depan dan aku bingung harus memberi hadiah apa…bisakah kau menolongku?**

Akashi teringat dengan cara pertama dan akhirnya menulis balasan yang berisi penolakan dengan jawaban yang singkat. Dia hanya menuliskan 'Aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya.'

Sepersekian detik balasan pun datang dari Tetsuya kesayangannya.

**From : Tetsuyaku sayang**

**Subject : Baiklah kalau begitu**

**Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggumu. Sebaiknya aku mengajak Kise-**_**kun**_** atau Aomine-**_**kun**_** kalau begitu. Terima kasih.**

"Sialan. Akan kuhabisi kalian, tunggu saja Ryouta dan Daiki." Gumam Akashi penuh dendam, membuat Midorima yang tak tau apa-apa merinding ngeri dan berdoa semoga nyawa teman-temannya itu diterima di sisiNya.

**.**

**[2. Jangan terlalu mengemis cinta kepada si doi-Sudah ngasih terlalu banyak sinyal ke dia tapi yang bersangkutan gak nyadar-nyadar? Coba kaji ulang sifatmu. Tidak perlu buru-buru dan hindari memperlihatkan kelemahanmu.]**

'Mengemis? Jangan bercanda, orang seperti Akashi ini tak mungkin sudi mengemis pada orang. Kaji ulang sifatnya? Ayolah, tidak ada yang positif dari sifatnya _nanodayo_!' batin Midorima frustasi

"Shintarou, aku tau kau sedang berpikiran buruk tentangku. Latihanmu hari ini akan kulipat gandakan, tenang saja kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Ujar Akashi santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan membuat Midorima mengumpat dalam hati

Akashi menghela nafas kali ini. Pertama, incarannya itu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat datar dan polos. Dirinya sudah sering memberi sinyal, mulai dari yang biasa-biasa saja sampai yang ekstrim—mencium leher Kuroko contohnya. Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana Akashi bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mencium leher sang pujaan hati.

Kedua, seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang absolut ini tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Tak akan pernah.

Baiklah, cara kedua tidak cocok dengan dirinya jadi lebih baik lanjut cara ketiga.

**.**

**[3. Bandingkan pandangan kalian masing-masing tentang pengertian pacaran-Cari tau apa yang diharapkan si doi dari seorang pacar. Tetapi jangan memaksakan diri bila apa yang diinginkannya bukanlah apa yang bisa kalian penuhi.]**

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang memandang bingung. Kemana dia akan pergi? Bukankah sudah jelas bila dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang—pasti—berada di perpustakaan SMP Teikou. Ah, padahal Midorima Shintarou masih penasaran dengan cara-cara agar tidak kena _friend zone_.

Sesampainya Akashi di prpustakaan, iris tajamnya segera mencari kepenjuru ruangan.

'Ketemu!' batinnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue _yang dengan tenangnya membaca novel "Tetsuya," panggilnya kalem, membuat sang empu nama menoleh

"Akashi-_kun_, ada apa?" iris yang senada dengan surai lembut itu mentapnya bingung, berbanding terbalik dengan raut polos tersebut

"Aku ingin berdiskusi tentang sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau keberatan untuk meluangkan waktumu?" permintaannya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi mendudukkan diri di samping sang pujaan hati dan berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

_To the point_. Akashi sekali.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kebingungan karena ketua tim basket di depannya secara tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak Akashi sekali.

"Jawab saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan nada tak yakin "Menurutku, cinta itu sesuatu yang rumit. Dapat membuat kita tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila dan bisa membuat kita menangis juga."

'Wow, ini kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Tetsuya hari ini.' Batin Akashi mulai kacau, kepala bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham "Lalu, kau ingin punya pacar yang seperti apa?"

Sekali lagi Akashi Seijuuro mengirimkan kode untuk Kuroko Tetsuya tersayang.

"Pacar? Aku belum ing—" jari telunjuk Akashi menempel tepat di bibir menggoda Kuroko

"Jawab saja Tetsuya. Kau suka seseorang yang bertipe seperti apa?" pandangan Akashi melembut ketika ia mendapati Kuroko tengah salah tingkah 'Manis,' pikirnya

"M-mungkin yang tegas dan tidak manja, suka pada basket tentu saja," Kuroko menjeda, kembali berpikir sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sang Emperor "…dan berzodiak Sagitarius."

'Huh? Kenapa harus berzodiak Sagitarius?' batin Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya tidak peka

Diam-diam pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut membuka kembali ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat cara selanjutnya.

**.**

**[ dia-Sentuh rambutnya atau rangkul pundaknya. Berikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan saja, jangan menunggu si doi menyentuhmu. Contohnya saja gandeng tangannya dikeramaian lalu lihat reaksinya]**

"Tetsuya," dengan modusnya Akashi menepukkan tangan kirinya pada paha mulus berbalut celana milik Kuroko "Apa kau tidak bosan disini?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan tetap fokus pada bacaannya, membuat Akashi mendecih sebal dalam hati. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, Akashi melancarkan aksi keduanya. Tangan yang awalnya betah berada di paha sang pujaan hati kini berpindah pada pinggul kecil Kuroko, dengan santai Akashi merebahkan kepala bersurai merahnya di atas bahu kiri si surai _baby blue_.

Sang Emperor melirik sang pemain bayangan, berharap mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya kala melihat semu merah mulai berkumpul di sepasang pipi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tahap ke empat berhasil, kalau begitu mari melanjutkan ke tahap lima.

**[5. Move On!-Ya udah relain aja dia, mungkin dia emang gak suka kamu]**

_What? Are you kidding me_? Akashi menyumpah serapahi saran ke lima. Relain aja? Jadi Akashi disuruh menyerah begitu?

'Sayangnya kata menyerah tidak ada di kamusku.' Batin Akashi mendengus geli

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" suara merdu itu menyadarkan lamunan Akashi

Ketua Tim Teikou tersebut tersenyum teduh dan kembali ke posisi duduk tegak lalu berkata "Hanya bosan di tempat ini. Apa kau keberatan bila menemaniku ke Maji Burger?"

Ajakan tersebut langsung saja diterima Kuroko tanpa berpikir dua kali. Meninggalkan perpustakaan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kemodusan seorang Akashi Seijuuro sang Emperor.

**-Friend Zone_End-**


	7. G for Glasses

**Just a Drabble**

**G**

**Glasses**

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang bosan kumpulan remaja di hadapannya. Iris _baby blue_nya melirik siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan tak , ini adalah hari yang membosankan. Kuroko hanya duduk di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan sepak bolah di SMPnya, ditemani oleh sebuah novel lama yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan sang remaja.

"Tetsuya," sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya, kepala bersurai _baby blue _itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang tengah berdiri degan gagah di hadapannya. Menghalangi sinar matahari.

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" iris seindah langit cerah tanpa bercak awan miliknya menatap sebuah benda yang bertengger manis di hidung sang ketua tim basket SMP Teikou 'Baru selesai rapat OSIS ya? Dia lupa melepas kacamatanya,' batin Kuroko masih teguh dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko, melirik sekilas buku novel yang diabaikan sang pemilik "Nijimura-_senpai_ mengatakan tidak ada latihan hari ini."

Kuroko hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan, matanya yang besar itu masih setia memandang kacamata ber_frame_ hitam milik Akashi. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa benda mati tersebut sangat berpengaruh pada kepribadian pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ di sampingnya itu

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi begitu kalem dan tenang, namun ada ketegasan di dalamnya. Ah, Kuroko harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemain bayangan itu menggelengkn kepalanya "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_. Hanya heran saja, kenapa sifat Akashi-_kun_ berbeda ketika tidak menggunakan kacamata?"

Pemuda penyandang marga Akashi tersebut terdiam. Sebuah kekehan tertahan muncul beberapa saat setelahnya, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tertegun kagum dengan pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan jarang tersebut. Lihatlah betapa tampan kaptennya ini ketika menahan tawa.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sih?!'

"Ah, maaf maaf," Akashi berhenti terkekeh namun sebuah senyum penuh arti terpampang jelas "Kenapa Tetsuya penasaran?"

Kuroko memandang kaptennya itu cukup lama "Aku hanya penasaran tanpa alasan saja, Akashi-_kun_. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tad—"

"Kau memerintahku Tetsuya?" entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah menghimpitnya ke pohon tempat mereka berteduh "Tak kusangka Tetsuya sekarang sudah berani memerintah."

"Aku tidak memerintah Akashi-_kun_, hanya meminta agar Akashi-_kun_ melupakan pertanyaan tidak jelasku saja."

Pemuda yang sering mendapat julukan sebagai renkarnasi raja iblis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemain bayangan berwajah malaikat "Aku menolak melupakannya dan aku akan menjawabnya,"

Tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, Kuroko menahan nafas ketika hidung mancung milik kapten timnya bersentuhan dengan hidungnya "Aku menahan diriku," perkataan Akashi membuat sepasang alis Kuroko mengkerut bingung

Apa katanya tadi? Menahan diri? Dari apa? Dari sifat modus yag ia miliki dan sering menjadi bahan gosipan antara Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki?

"Aku menahan diriku agar tidak 'menyerang'mu Tetsuya, kau terlalu memikat untukku."

Kuroko dan insting kuatnya, pandangan pemuda pecinta Vanilla Milkshake ini terjerat pada sepasang manik merah tajam milik Akashi. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika wajah tampan itu semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Ketika jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari 2 cm, Akashi berhenti mendekat dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Memandang ke dalam iris biru indah milik sang pujaan hati dengan mata telanjang.

"Satu hal yang pasti." Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening mulus Kuroko "Memakai kacamata ataupun tidak, kau tetap menawan di mataku, Tetsuya."

Oh sial, Akashi dan kata-kata manisnya. Kini Kuroko benar-benar berharap Akashi ditakdirkan mengenakan kacamatanya sejak terlahir di dunia. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung di usia muda.

**-Glasses_end-**

**Hai semua~ Maaf baru updet! w btw ini fanfict dibuat karena saya ingin melarikan diri dari Try Out, Ujian Sekolah, UN dan sebangsanya../curhat**

**Ah, dan makasih buat semuanya yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict ini. Semoga hari kalian mennyenangkan -w-**


	8. H for Hati

**Just a Drabble**

**H**

**Hati**

Iris semerah darah tak berkedip barang sedetik pun. Pandangan matanya mengarah tepat pada remaja bersurai _baby blue_. Bukan pandangan intimidasi yang selalu diberikannya pada orang-orang lain, hanya sebuah pandangan lembut yang tampak menerawang jauh ke dalam iris seindah langit tanpa bercak awan.

"Akashi-_kun_," ah, bukan hanya parasnya saja yang indah bak malaikat dari kayangan, bahkan suaranya pun lebih merdu dari petikan harpa yang dimainkan para bidadari di surga. Makhluk coret_sexy_coret di depannya ini sungguh memikat

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan malah hanyut dalam imajinasinya sendiri—setidaknya pemuda dengan julukan "renkarnasi iblis" itu tidak berimajinasi kotor di sore berhujan ini.

Pemuda yang dipandangi sejak tadi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali membaca novel di tangannya

"Tetsuya," panggilan itu membuat sang pemilik nama menengadahkan kepalanya "Apakah kau sedang patah hati?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya sedikit, memandang bingung pada sang kapten tim basket Teikou "Maaf, Akashi-_kun _barusan tanya apa?"

"Aku tau kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Tetsuya." Akashi masih memandang iris mempesona milik lawan bicara "Apa kau sedang patah hati? Bukankah kemarin Tetsuya dan Daiki bertengkar karena si bodoh itu bolos latihan lagi.."

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?' Kuroko membatin dengan wajah super datar

"Aku tau segalanya, Tetsuya. Jangan meremehkanku."

Ah, sial, Kuroko lupa kalau ketuanya ini bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tangan seputih susu vanilla itu menutup pelan novel yang belum selesai ia baca.

"Tidak juga, Akashi-_kun_,"

Sebuah senyum tulus terpatri di paras rupawan milik pemuda _absolute_ tersebut "Baguslah. Kalau begitu berikan hatimu padaku dan akan kubuat hatimu berdebar-debar setiap hari—ah tidak, akan kubuat berdebar setiap saat."

Oke, Kuroko merasa yakin bahwa ketua kaptennya ini tadi pagi salah makan. Sejak kapan pemuda sadis itu jadi bisa menggombal seperti itu? Dunia sepertinya sudah mendekati kiamat.

**-Hati_end-**


	9. I for Itu

**Just a Drabble**

**I**

**Itu**

"Oi, Kuroko…" seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tegap berlari ke arah pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Selamat siang Kagami-_kun_." Sapa pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut sopan, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

Kagami Taiga memasang wajah keheranan. Iris merahnya memandang tas besar di samping kaki Kuroko, tumben sekali bayangannya itu berada di dekat apartemennya sambil membawa tas besar. Seperti mau menginap di rumah seseorang saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami tak lupa mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan asal menyebabkan rambut halus itu sedikit berantakan

"Menunggu Akashi-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko singkat, sedikit merasa sebal karena pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu seenaknya merusak tatanan rambut yang dengan susah payah ia tata agar rapi

"Hah? Untuk apa kau menunggu si _Teme _itu?"

Kagami memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan curiga dan merasa tak terima bila sahabatnya itu bertemu dengan singa kelaparan layaknya seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang maniak gunting

"Karena aku akan menginap di rumahnya."

Iris mata Kagami membulat, dengan sedikit kasar dipegangnya kedua bahu sang sahabat "Kau serius?! Kau yakin akan aman berada disana bersamanya? Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?!"

'Kagami-_kaasan_ telah muncul,' batin Kuroko risih karena temannya terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya "Tak masalah. Lagipula aku ada urusan dengannya, Kagami-_kun_."

"Urusan apa?! Bagaimana bila dirimu tidak bisa keluar dari rumahnya secara utuh?!" lihatlah betapa posesifnya pemuda satu ini bila sudah menyangkut anak kesayangannya. Ya, anak kesayangannya yang tingkat kemanisannya sudah melebihi batas, siapa lagi bila bukan Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu menjawab "Akashi -_kun_ berjanji akan memberiku jatah. Semalam dia berjanji akan memberikanku 'itu'."

Alis bercabang milik Kagami bertaut mendegar kata-kata ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko. Tunggu, sejak kapan anaknya yang manis itu ketularan ambigunya Akashi dan mesumnya Aomine?! Ternyata memang benar, membiarkan Kuroko bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh dari _Generation of Miracle _bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan siapapun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'? kalian tak bermaksud melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Kuroko membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya "Tapi aku sangat menginginkannya, Kagami-_kun_. Kau tau, aku selalu tak bisa menahan diri saat merasakan rasanya yang kental dan manis. Sangat enak, apalagi bila dihasilkan bersama orang yang kita cintai."

"K-kau gila! Tunggu! Apa tadi kau bilang? Orang yang kita cintai? Jangan bilang kalian berdua pac—"

Sebuah gunting melesat, menggores punggung tangan Kagami yang masih betah di atas bahu Kuroko

"Kami memang berpacaran, Kagami Taiga. Dan cepat jauhkan tanganmu itu dari Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh, segera berlari menuju sang empu gunting ketika menyadari orang yang ditunggunya telah tiba sambil mengangkat tas besar di sebelah kakinya "Kau terlambat, Akashi-_kun_," bibir ranumnya sedikit manyun karena merasa sebal akan keterlambatan sang kekasih

"Maaf ya, tadi aku harus menemui rekan kerja _Otou-sama_ terlebih dahulu." Sebuah tangan hangat mengusap surai birunya lembut—berbanding terbalik dengan usapan Kagami tadi "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Ah, sudah berapa kali Kuroko terhipnotis dengan senyuman Akashi Seijuuro? Tidak terhitung. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kagami-_kun_, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya meninggalkan Kagami Taiga yang membeku bersama pikirannya yang tak bisa tenang.

**OMAKE**

"Mengapa kau menjadi anak jahil, Tetsuya?"

Sepasang kekasih itu sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Akashi Seijuuro, saling berhadapan. Sepertinya Akashi akan menunda perjalanan mereka ke rumahnya untuk sementara, pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin mendegar penjelasan kekasihnya terhadap fenomena yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak ada hal yang spesial. Aku hanya merasa bosan tadi saat menunggu Akashi-_kun_."

Alis Akashi sedikit terangkat, tak lama setelahnya muncul senyum jenaka di paras tampan miliknya "Dan Tetsuya melampiaskannya pada Taiga dengan berbicara ambigu padahal yang kau maksud adalah membuat Vanilla Milkshake berdua, begitu?"

"Itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan kan," Kuroko menempelkan tangannya di depan dada Akashi yang tertutup kemeja putih dan meremas kemeja kekasihnya lembut "Kau sendiri yang mengajarkannya padaku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya bukan bila kita benar-benar melakukan hal yang ada di pikiran Taiga setelah ini, Tetsuya?"

Mendaratlah sebuah ciuman di bibir Akashi yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Sebuah ciuman untuk mengakhiri kisah di chapter ini.

**-End_Itu-**


	10. J for Jambret

**Just a Drabble**

**J**

**Jambret**

Akashi Seijuuro. 22 tahun. Kehebatannya adalah menaklukkan para wanita di luar sana hanya dengan sekali lirik. Pekerjaannya menjadi seorang Detektif.

Menggeram marah bukanlah kebiasaannya, namun ia kini terpaksa melakukannya untuk meredam rasa dongkol yang telah dialami.

Malam itu, tepat setelah jam berdentang menunjukkan sudah tengah malam, dirinya mendapati seekor burung merpati putih bertengger tenang di jendelanya yang terbuka. Iris merah delimanya memandang bingung pada secarik kertas di salah satu kaki sang merpati putih. Dengan tenang dilepasnya kertas tersebut dari kaki merpati dan membiarkan makhluk hidup itu terbang pergi meninggalkannya bersama hembusan angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

_**Aku akan meminjam batu **_**Ruby**_** dan akan kubandingkan keindahannya dengan kelereng matamu Tuan Detektif**_

_**Dari yang mengaggumimu selalu**_

_Kuno. _

_Apa dia tak tahu ada applikasi untuk mengirim pesan yang lebih canggih di zaman modern ini._

Akashi membatin sebal.

Alisnya saling bertaut bingung. Ini bukan kali pertama Akashi mendapat surat pemberitahuan macam ini.

Hanya ada satu pencuri di dunia ini yang dengan kurang kerjaannya mengiriminya surat tantangan—dirinya tidak mau menyebutnya sebagai surat dari penggemar—pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro sebelum memulai aksi pencuriannya. Ya, hanya satu.

"_Phantom Thief_,"

Dengan kasar diremasnya secarik surat tak berdosa itu dan melemparnya ke dalam sebuah kotak hitam yang penuh akan kertas kusut yang disinyalir merupakan surat dari seseorang bernama _Phantom Thief_ juga.

"Kali ini aku akan menangkapmu dan menjebloskanmu ke dalam kamarku. Tunggu saja, jambret _masochist_." Gumam Akashi dengan sebuah seringai

...

Ada seorang pencuri yang cukup terkenal akan kelincahannya dalam mencuri suatu barang. Namanya didapatkan karena sang pencuri selalu muncul dengan hawa keberadaan tipis yang memudahkannya melakukan aksi disaat pagi ataupun malam. Pencuri yang dengan santainya selalu mengirimkan surat pada sang detektif Akashi Seijuuro sebelum melakukan aksi mencurinya—itulah _Phantom Thief_.

Semua orang yang mengikuti berita tentang tindak tanduknya selalu tahu bahwa dimana ada sang pencuri misterius, disitu pulalah Akashi selalu berdiri tegap dengan pandangan menantang. Bahkan beberapa oknum dengan suka rela mendirikan _fan base_ 'MR. DETECTIVE X PHANTOM THIEF-KUN'.

Gila. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kini pun sama, pria bersurai _scarlet_ tengah itu berdiri tegap dan memandang lurus pada sebuah kotak kaca di depannya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sedetik pun.

Di dalam kotak kaca itu berisi sebuah batu _ruby_ indah ditemani oleh sinar dari lampu yang juga berada di dalam kotak kaca. Batu itulah yang kali ini menjadi incaran sang pencuri misterius.

Secara tiba-tiba lampu yang sejak tadi menyala terang mati dalam sekejap mata, bahkan penerangan dalam kotak kaca ikut mati. Mengundang rasa gelisah pada semua orang di dalam ruangan luas tersebut—tak terkecuali Akashi yang kembali mengumpat pelan.

"TETAP TENANG DAN MAJU KE ARAH BATU _RUBY_!" perintah kepala kepolisian yang dengan lantang berteriak "JANGAN SAMPAI BATU ITU DICURI OLEH SI KEPARAT _PHANTOM THIEF_!"

Akashi mengumpat kasar. Sial benar dirinya harus bekerja sama dengan orang berisik macam kepala kepolisian itu. Dengan hentakan keras penuh emosi dirinya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika pintu keluar sudah berada di dekatnya, tangan berbalut kemeja merah gelap terulur ke depan untuk membuka pintu sebelum sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya berada di atas menahannya.

"_Doumo_, Tuan Detektif." Sebuah suara berintonasi datar menyapa sepasang telinga Akashi yang berkedut samar "Kita bertemu lagi,"

"Seperti biasa, kau muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu.." ejek Akashi mendengus, bola matanya mencoba melirik ke samping kanan untuk mendapati sesosok pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya berbalut pakaian serba hitam. Akashi benar-benar berharap lampu segera menyala agar dirinya dapat melihat wajah sang pencuri secara jelas "Kenapa kau tidak menamai dirimu sebagai hantu pencuri saja,"

Sarkastik.

Itulah sifat Akashi bila sedang sebal.

Kelereng seindah batu _sapphire_ yang dilindungi oleh topeng separuh wajah berwarna hitam mengerjap pelan sebelum disusul oleh suara kekehan lembut dari pemiliknya

Akashi heran mengapa dirinya selalu merasa hangat ketika mendengar kekehan lembut dari musuh bebuyutannya. Ya, Akashi heran—ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang Akashi Seijuuro selalu menyangkal perasaan yang ia rasakan dan mencoba untuk masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Detektif.."

Sang detektif tampan hendak mencekal tangan di atasnya namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan sang empu tangan. Ia kembali mendecih sebal karena tidak berhasil menanggkap sang _Phantom Thief_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sial. Dasar jambret pengecut. Beraninya melarikan diri tanpa pertanggung jawaban." Umpatnya dengan kata-kata ambigu seakan-akan ia adalah seorang gadis yang keperawanannya diambil dan hamil setelahnya

Oh, cukup. Akashi Seijuuro tak mau otaknya lebih melantur dari ini.

...

Sinar matahari begitu terik siang itu, membuat kebanyakan orang malas untuk keluar dari rumah dan lebih memilih mendinginkan diri di dekat pendingin ruangan dengan ditemani oleh minuman penghilang dahaga. Kebanyakan orang, namun tidak dengan sang detektif yang masih uring-uringan karena kegagalannya menangkap sang pencuri misterius.

Siang itu, seorang Akashi Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman seorang diri daripada mengurung diri di kantornya atau di apartemennya yang nyaman. Tak mempedulikan sinar yang begitu menyengat, dengan santainya ia mendongakkan kepala dengan kelopak yang menyembunyikan iris merah delima menawannya.

"Permisi,"

Bayangan dari seseorang menghalau siraman sinar matahari pada tubuh atletisnya. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi, Akashi menulikan diri dari suara yang tadi jelas mengarah padanya. Kini pria berumur 22 tahun itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Ano..." suara itu kembali menyapa telinganya walau sudah diacuhkan "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kerutan samar menghampiri dahi Akashi. Dengan malas dibuka kelopak mata miliknya untuk melihat siapa orang yang keras kepala dan berani menganggu waktu beristirahatnya yang berharga.

_Biru. Menenangkan._

Dua hal itulah yang langsung terbesit di otak jeniusnya saat melihat siapa sosok di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris yang lebih indah dari batu _sapphire_ yang ada di seluruh dunia. Tubuh mungilnya dilapisi oleh kulit putih porselen. Pemuda itu tampak manis dengan kaos putih yang dilindungi oleh jaket hitam berlengan pendek dan celana yang panjangnya selutut berwarna biru muda.

Oh, bolehkah Akashi menjadikannya peliharaan miliknya di apartemen untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi dan lelahnya?

"Ano..." pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Akashi yang hanya diam menatapnya lapar "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu, Tuan Detektif?"

Akashi tertegun.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku seorang detektif? Jangan-jangan dia—_

"Umh..kau Akashi Seijuuro sang detektif yang terkenal itu kan?" pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Akashi, irisnya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan kagum—walau wajahnya tetap sedatar teflon di apartemen Akashi

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi dengan nada curiga yang sama sekali tak ditutup-tutupinya

Bibir ranum itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang begitu mempesona di mata Akashi "Kuroko Tetsuya, umur 25 tahun. Pekerjaanku sebagai guru TK, terkadang menulis novel untuk mengisi waktu luang."

Apa? Tadi pemuda manis itu berkata apa? Umurnya 25 tahun? Kau bercanda.

"Dan aku tidak berbohong. Umurku memang 25 tahun." Ujar pemuda itu seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Akashi sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas diri miliknya

Akashi menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya. _Ternyata di dunia ini memang masih ada spesies _baby face_ ya_.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro dan kau pasti sudah tahu apa peerjaanku. Umurku 22 tahun, salam kenal."

Ia melihat pemuda—atau pria—di depannya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling menganggumi keindahan bola mata yang dimiliki sang lawan.

_Ruby _dan _Sapphire_ beradu.

"Ternyata memang benar," Kuroko Tetsuya mengawali pembicaraan "Kelereng matamu lebih indah dan menawan dari batu _Ruby _yang ada di seluruh dunia ini, Akashi-_kun_."

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti dilemparkan pada Akashi yang kini kembali tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa maksudm—"

"Kuroko-_kun_, disini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kekasihmu saat sedang berkencan!" seorang pria bersurai kelabu menginterupsi mereka berdua

Akashi memandang bingung pria yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya mendekat ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kenalanku," pria berwajah datar itu melirik sekilas pada Akashi yang masih diam "Baiklah, Akashi-_kun_, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu. Sampai jumpa,"

Sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya tak ada minat untuk mengenalkan Akashi pada pemuda di depannya. Ya, Akashi sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

Dengan itu sang pria _baby face_ berjalan menjauh bersama dengan pria bersurai kelabu yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya. Meninggalkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang memutar otaknya untuk menyusun kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Pertemuan dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Mata _sapphire_nya dan nada berintonasi datar. Sebuah senyum misterius dan ucapannya yang aneh.

Sebuah senyum penuh arti menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Tak lama kemudian senyuman tersebut berganti menjadi sebuah kekehan geli.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Kekehan itu tak berhenti dan semakin menjadi "Kau benar-benar sulit ditebak, _ Phantom Thief_—ah, bukan. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan bangku yang merupakan saksi bisu akan perjumpaan keduanya.

"Tunggu saja, akan kutangkap dirimu lalu akan kubawa kau ke apartemenku dan membuatmu putus dengan kekasihmu—dengan begitu akan kunikahi kau agar berhenti menjadi seorang pencuri, Tetsuya."

Karena sesungguhnya bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang jambret yang dengan seenak jidatnya membombardir otak Akashi dengan drinya yang imut-imut minta di emut dan membuatnya untuk pertama kali gagal menyelesaikan kasus.

**-End_Jambret-**

Yosh! Kelar! Umh, entah kenapa saya pingin ngebuat cerita macam ini dan membuat Akashi yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya menjadi depresi karena tidak bisa menangkap sang pujaan hatinya../digampar


	11. K for Kind

**Just a Drabble**

**(Author's Not : Akashi Seijuuro umurnya 20 tahun disini dan Kuroko Tetsuya 23 tahun)**

**K**

**Kind**

Kuroko Tetsuya itu jenis makhluk yang masuk kategori terlalu baik. Bahkan ketika saudara sepupunya yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro memintanya untuk menjadi pacar palsunya ketika reuni universitas mereka, Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Berkat itu sepupunya malah benar-benar jatuh cinta dan memohon padanya untuk menjadi kekasih sungguhan. Sekali lagi pria _baby face_ hanya mengangguk kalem—kasihan, sepupunya sudah lama menjomblo, begitu pikirnya saat itu. Bukankah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah manusia yang baik?

Sejak awal sepupunya meminta dia untuk menjalin hubungan khusus, Kuroko tak pernah ambil pusing, walau terkadang merasa sebal karena sang sepupu sering menggunakan tangan nakalnya di pantat seempuk bakpao isi kacang merah milik Kuroko. Oh, dia berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya masih peraw—maksudnya perjaka.

Namun semua berubah saat iris yang lebih indah dari batu _shappire_ tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang iris semerah delima yang begitu tajam dan mengikat secara _absolute_. Ia yang awalnya bersikap biasa dengan hubungan yang dijalin bersama sang sepupu, kini berusaha menghindar dari sepupunya itu. Mencoba mencari cara agar hubungan tersebut hilang ditelan bumi.

**…**

Musim dingin. Itu adalah awal dimana dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari dunia dongeng yang selalu dibacakannya pada murid-muridnya di TK sebelum tidur siang. Seorang pangeran bermahkotakan helaian-helaian merah yang menggoda untuk diusap, mata sang pangeran yang lebih menggiurkan dari buah delima begitu membuatnya bergairah dan terobsesi untuk menjadikan milik Kuroko Tetsuya seorang. Detik itu juga seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—yang seumur hidup tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada spesiesnya—berpikir bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati menjadi milik sang pangeran tersebut dan ia juga akan dengan senang hati menjadi seorang putri penurut—walau selama ini dia selalu sebal ketika seseorang mengiranya berkelamin perempuan. Sungguh Ia rela.

Di lain waktu, tepatnya saat pohon sakura mulai memekarkan kuncup-kuncupnya, mereka berdua dipertemukan lagi. Di tempat yang sama, waktu yang berbeda, dan kondisi yang berbeda. Saat itu ada sebuah insiden pembunuhan—Kuroko tidak peduli, ia hanya kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian saat akan ke tempat kerjanya—dan pangeran merah itu tetap terlihat tampan seperti yang terakhir ia ingat.

_Atau bahkan dia lebih tampan dari terakhir aku melihatnya._

Kuroko tetap dengan waja datarnya, kedua bola mata tetap terfokus pada sang objek yang kini tengan membaca sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh seorang polisi berkulit _dim_ padanya.

Di mata pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut pangeran merahnya tetap berkharisma walau hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam berhias dasi merah _maroon_ dan celana hitam sebagai bawahannya.

Ia berani bertaruh bahwa dirinya bisa memandangi sang pujaan hati selama seharian penuh. Ya, ia yakin—bila saja tidak ada sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menepuk bahunya sok akrab.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-_kun_, _doumo_.." Kuroko mendecih dalam hati

Apakah dunia ini terlalu sempit hingga membuatnya bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu dia coba abaikan? Sepertinya rencana untuk memutuskan sang sepupu dan merebut perhatian sang pujaan hati yang sesungguhnya tak bisa berjalan selancar menghentikan tangisan murid-murid manis kesayangannya.

"Hm, aku baru saja ingin ke tempat kerjamu." Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan sapaan "Apa terjadi sesuatu disini?" tanya sang pria bersurai abu-abu tersebut saat matanya menangkap keadaan sekitarnya

"Sepertinya terjadi kasus. Mereka tampak sibuk sekali—ah, Aomine-_kun_ ternyata bisa memasang ekspresi serius."

"Ya, aku juga tak percaya." Mayuzumi mengacak helai rambut sepupu tercintanya "Ah, si bodoh itu melihat kea rah kita, Kuroko-_kun_"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kala seorang pria bertubuh atletis berlari kea rah mereka berdua. Seragam kepolisian yang dikenakannya tampak kusut—efek pekerjaannya yang menuntut profesionalitas tanpa peduli dengan penampilan.

"Yo, Tetsu, Mayuzumi-_san_. Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?" pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, seakan-akan wajah seriusnya tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka

Mayuzumi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Ya, kami baik dan tampaknya kau tidak."

"Apa tak apa bila Aomine-_kun_ mengabaikan pekerjaanmu?" sang guru TK bertanya dengan nada datar, sebisa mungkin mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri-curi pandang pada sang pangeran merah pemikat hati

Aomine mendengus geli saat sahabat lamanya bertanya dengan nada datar "Kau tak berubah banyak ya Tetsu. Tak masalah, aku sudah mendapat ijin dari si Akashi."

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit, merasa tertarik dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh sang sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu karena kejamnnya jadwal pekerjaan.

"Aka…shi? Siapa itu?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. Detektif terkenal." Tanpa peduli sekitar Aomine memasang wajah bosannya dan mengarahkan jempol tangan kirinya dari balik bahu untuk menunjuk seorang pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang sekarang sibuk berbicara dengan kepala kepolisian. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sok tak peduli dan menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Oh. Baiklah, Aomine-_kun_ sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi murid-muridku pasti sudah sampai di TK."

Dengan itu keduanya—Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya—kembali dipisahkan.

…

Berulang kali pria berusia 23 tahun itu mengganti posisi tidurnya. Tidak, kasurnya bukan tak nyaman. Ia hanya sedang gelisah memikirkan berbagai hal. Merebut perhatian dari iris semerah delima kepada dirinya adalah salah satu contohnya.

_Aku benar-benar tak pernah merasa terobsesi seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?_

Kuroko terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri hingga sebuah ide gila muncul di dalam kepala birunya.

"Sepertinya aku hanya punya cara itu sebagai pilihan." Ujarnya bermonolog sambil memandang lurus kea rah layar ponselnya

_Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang serius dalam pekerjaannya bukanlah hal yang bisa kulewatkan._

Ia bersyukur. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Aomine Daiki, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri sebuah foto dari sang pencuri hati yang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

…

Kuroko Tetsuya itu pria baik hati yang pernah ditemui teman-temannya. Kira-kira begitu pendapat mereka saat seseorang bertanya siapa orang paling baik hati yang pernah mereka temui. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu seindah kehidupan khayangan. Nyatanya seorang Kuroko—yang dikira sepolos popok bayi berusia belum genap setahun oleh teman-temannya—tak sepolos kelihatannya.

_Ya, dan aku tak sebaik yang mereka kira—tidak bila aku masih bisa merasakan obesesi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang aku sangat inginkan untuk kumiliki seorang diri._

Bagaimana bisa ia mengaku anak baik bila dirinya sudah melakukan tindak kriminal seperti mencuri barang-barang berharga. Melakukan hal tak terpuji hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah atensi dari seorang pangeran merah yang ia impi-impikan selama ini.

Jujur ia hingga kini merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya—terutama sang ibu tercinta yang sudah dengan susah payah mengajarinya cara menjadi manusia yang baik dan lurus.

Manusia yang baik dan lurus? Itu hanya akan menjadi mitos karena dirinya sudah lama mengidap kelainan pada orientasi sexualnya. Dia _gay_ dan dia tidak ambil pusing—dan jangan salahkan dia karena menjadi seorang _gay_. Salahkan lingkungannya yang penuh dengan lelaki-lelak berotot macam Aomine Daiki yang kini menjadi polisi dan Kagami Taiga yang kini bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

_Ah, apa tubuh Akashi-_kun_ juga seatletis Aomine-_kun _dan Kagami -_kun_?_

Sepertinya setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kuroko harus bertemu orang tuanya dan melakukan sungkem—bila perlu mencium kedua kaki ayah dan ibunya.

Okaa-sama_, sekali saja biarkan Tetsuya—anakmu yang manisnya gak tanggung-tanggung—ini bersikap egois karena memilih mencintai Akashi-_kun_ dari pada mengikuti ajaranmu untuk menjadi anak yang selalu baik. Tetsuya Cuma akan menjadi pencuri sebentar—setidaknya sampai Akashi -_kun_ juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya janji akan mengembalikan barang-barang curian itu nanti. Oh, dan _Okaa-sama_ tak akan menyesal bila menerima Akashi-_kun _menjadi menantu _Okaa-sama_._

Kuroko merasa dirinya sudah gila seperti maniak hanya karena bertemu seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun. Sekali lagi—Kuroko Tetsuya tidak peduli, bahkan bila harus merusak semua kebaikan yang selama ini sudah ia perbuat.

Hanya demi seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

**…**

_**Special thanks for Caesar704, sapphire always for onyx, Nenehcbill, May Angelf, ScarletSky041149, Aziichi, V. Yuki-chan, Nakako Anko, and all of you who was read this fanfiction.**_

_**Have a nice day, guys :3**_

_**..And this is The Omake for you.**_

**…**

Sinar rembulan tampak lebih terang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah itu karena sekarang sedang bulan purnama atau mungkin hanya ingin membangkitkan suasana di antara dua eksistensi yang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap gulita.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menangkapmu, cepat atau lambat." Sosok bersurai _scarlet_ semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan yang ia tahan, bibirnya berbisik tepat papda telinga berbalut kulit putih porselen "Karena aku selalu benar, _Phantom Thief_."

Sosok di hadapannya masih kokoh memasang ekspresi datar. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan sedikit pun. Iris biru indah yang terlindungi topeng hitam berpendar kegirangan malahan, membuat si surai merah sekuat tenaga menahan desakan untuk terkekeh geli.

_Apa itu? Seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya saja. Dia benar-benar menarik, ia tak takut dengan mataku dan kini malah tengah menungguku untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya._

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku ini mainan untukmu bersenang-senang dari dunia yang membosankan ini, pencuri."

Sosok yang dipanggil pencuri itu menggerakkan kedua tangan yang di tahan di atas kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan setelahnya "Aku tidak pernah menganggap Akashi-_kun_ sebagai mainanku."—_malah Akashi-_kun_ sudah kuanggap sebagai poros dari duniaku ini._

Akashi Seijuuro —sang surai _scarlet_—memasang sebuah seringai di wajahnya, ingin segera cepat-cepat melakukan hal yang sudah direncanakannya sejak lama.

Ruangan gelap itu terasa panas walau fentilasi berupa jendela lebar sudah dibuka penuh dan meninggalkan tirai berwarna putih menari-nari indah ditiup angin malam. Keduanya sama sekali tak keberatan bila ruangan tersebut terasa panas—bila bisa mereka malah ingin membuatnya semakin panas.

Kini yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah saling memfokuskan diri pada satu sama lain. Mencari kebenaran atas semua yang telah terjadi selama ini.

"Jadi," Akashi menjulurkan satu tangannya yang menganggur untuk mengusap pipi tembem sang pencuri misterius "Maukah kau ceritakan alasan mengapa kau melakukan semua ini."

Bukan sebuah permintaan namun sebuah perintah. Dan _Phantom Thief _sama sekali tak keberatan dengan semua itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir indah di wajah milik sang pencuri mungil "Tidak ada alasan, Akashi-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin,"—_merebut semua perhatian pada diriku seorang_

Tangan besar Akashi masih belum berhenti mengusap. Sedikit naik hingga ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan topeng hitam yang dikenakan sang pencuri. "Benarkah? Aku tahu kau berbohong, _Phantom Thief_—" tangan itu menjalar ke belakang kepala biru, melepas ikatan dalam sekali gerakan "—atau harus aku panggil Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Bukannya terkejut karena identitasnya ketahuan, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan santai menjawab "Bila tak keberatan panggil dengan nama asliku saja, Akashi-_kun_."

Kini Akashi benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya. Pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun di hadapannya itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dan dia adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuat Akashi tertawa lepas seperti sekarang—bahkan almarhuma ibunya saja tidak bisa.

"Akashi-_kun_ jadi semakin tampan bila tertawa seperti ini," jemari halus milik pria bersurai biru muda itu menyentuh lembut ujung bibir sang detektif dengan pandangan teduh

Anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan ternama langsung terdiam, terpaku dengan pemandangan yang memukau bagi iris merahnya. Sebuah senyum hangat ia lemparkan sebagai balasan untuk pencuri di depannya.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ekspresi-ekspresi lainnya yang kupunya."—_ekspresi yang hanya akan kutunjukkan pada dirimu seorang, wahai pencuri hatiku._

** -Kind_end-**


	12. L for Love or Lust

**Just a Drabble**

**L**

**Love or Lust**

Asap rokok mengepul bergabung menjadi satu dengan oksigen, melahirkan udara beracun yang mengancam kehidupan perokok pasif di luar sana. Ia tak peduli, mereka tak peduli. Kini otaknya hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoninya—memuaskan hasrat yang telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Semua ini salah sosok di bawahnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya bersama wajah datar yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Sosok yang begitu memukau di matanya sejak pertama kali mereka saling bertatapan mata. Sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Suara desahan dan teriakan tak berhenti sejak keduanya memasuki ruangan remang-remang itu, seakan tak pernah mengenal kata lelah selama hidup mereka. Botol anggur di atas meja dekat kasur tak memperbaiki _image_ ruangan penuh gairah tersebut. Benda-benda yang tak pantas ditunjukkan pada khalayak umum bertebaran di samping tubuh kedua sosok yang bertindihan.

Sekali lagi dirinya—seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terhormat—tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama pria bersurai _scarlet_ mengurung diri di ruangan itu bersama sang pemilik surai _baby blue_, entah sudah berapa kali ia menembakkan cairan sperma berkualitasnya ke dalam tubuh sang malaikat di bawahnya. Malaikat, ya, malaikat. Akashi sama sekali tak peduli apa pekerjaan sang malaikat di bawahnya, karena baginya sang malaikat tetaplah malaikat walau sudah berlumur noda dosa di seluruh tubuhnya.

Karena dengan begitu dirinya memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menarik sang malaikat dalam jerat dosa miliknya. Milik seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

…

Mentari bersinar cerah ditemani oleh kicauan burung di atas dahan pohon sakura. Di sebuah ruangan yang bagaikan kapal pecah dua sosok tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indah, saling memeluk untuk berbagi kehangatan dan cinta. Tubuh mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, hanya sebuah selimut hangat yang melindungi dari hawa dingin pagi ini.

"Ssh.."

Salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Helaian rambut _baby_ _blue_ miliknya di acak pelan, berharap sakit kepala yang dideritanya segera pergi.

_Dimana ini? Kamarku tak seluas ini dan apa yang kulakukan disin—_

Ingatan-ingatan kejadian tentang semalam berputar bagaikan film di bioskop. Membuatnya terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia—Kuroko Tetsuya—dengan buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang hangat yang semalam menjadi saksi bisu akan kegiatannya bersama seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ yang masih terlelap.

_Ini tidak mungkin. Aku..ini tidak mungkin!_

…

Cinta atau nafsu, Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar tak ingin peduli lagi. Batinnya sudah lelah mengelak dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa semalam dirinya dan seseorang yang dikaguminya selama ini telah tidur bersama. Tidak, ini bukan sekedar tidur biasa, tapi ditiduri dan meniduri—bercinta, _making love_, _sex_, apapun itu.

Kuroko menhela nafas keras, menetralkan otaknya yang mulai diserang oleh rasa pusing.

Tempat melampiaskan nafsu, gigolo, apapun itu namanya—itulah pekerjaannya saat malam. Mungkin pekerjaannya memang memaksa dirinya untuk melayani manusia-manusia kotor yang memesannya. Itu dilakukan demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri sejak nenek dan kedua orang tua Kuroko meninggal dalam sebuah insiden kecelakaan. Tapi kejadian semalam benar-benar diluar perkiraannya—bahkan tidak dalam mimpi basahnya selama ini. Oke, itu bohong, sebenarnya Kuroko sudah memimpikan lelaki itu dalam tidurnya. Sering malah.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah ditiduri oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Pria manis itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadiaan sebelum keduanya masuk ke ruangan berantakan tersebut. Tidak, seingatnya Kuroko tidak minum apalagi menelan obat perangsang. Kejadian semalam terjadi begitu saja karena keduanya tak bisa menahan hasrat mereka.

_Tidak perlu obat perangsang atau alkohol, cukup dengan iris tajamnya saja sudah membuatku terangsang._

Sial. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kuroko menjadi haus akan belaian mantan kapten tim basketnya saat SMP itu.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, mencoba membuang pikirannya barusan. Sejak kemarin ia selalu tertimpa nasib sial, tak ada yang bisa membuat dirinya kembali bersemangat dengan wajah datar yang menjadi _khas_ seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan membeli _Vanilla Milkshake _sekalipun perasaannya tetap tak membaik.

"KUROKO_CCHI_!"

_Apa lagi ini? Tidak tahu kah dunia bahwa hari ini aku tak ingin diganggu?! Apalagi dengan orang berisik macam Kise-_kun_._

Kuroko memandang malas pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah memandangnya bahagia layaknya seekor anjing yang mendapati kepulangan sang majikan tersayang. Ya, itulah pandangan Kuroko terhadap pria bernama lengkap Kise Ryota.

"_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_," sopan santun adalah hal yang paling utama "Sedang apa Kise-_kun_ disini?"

Si surai pirang tetap teguh memandang senyum bodohnya dan tanpa ijin langsung meletakkan pantatnya di kursi depan Kuroko "Sedang menunggu Murasakibara_cchi_ dan Midorima_cchi_-_ssu_."

Tentu saja dirinya dibuat bingung. Tumben sekali si berisik ini akrab dengan sang raksasa pecinta _maibou_ dan _tsundere_ macam Midorima Shintarou.

"Kami janjian untuk mencari hadiah pernikahan Akashi_cchi_," ujar Kise tak sadar akan reaksi terkejut dari pria pendek di hadapannya

"Pernikahan…Akashi-_kun_?" bibirnya kelu saat kalimat itu terucap, hatinya terasa ditusuk sebilah belati berlumuran racun mematikan. Otaknya berusaha menampik berita yang baru saja didapat, mengusirnya jauh-jauh agar tak melukai hati kecilnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah rapuh.

Sang model yang kini beralih profesi menjadi pilot menekuk alisnya dan bertanya "Kuroko_cchi _tak tahu? Bukannya Akashi_cchi_ sudah memberikan undangan pernikahannya secara langsung kemarin saat kita reuni. Kuroko_cchi_ bukannya mendatangi acara reuni juga ya saat itu?"

_Ah, Akashi -_kun_ memberikan undangan pernikahan secara langsung pada Kise-_kun_ dan teman-teman yang lainnya rupanya..dan tidak padaku._

Pria dengan iris sebiru langit musim panas menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang _Vanilla Milkshake_nya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air mata yang dibendungnya tak terjatuh setetes pun.

"Kuroko_cchi_?"

Tanpa berkata apapun Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan pergi dari restoran tersebut. meninggalkan Kise Ryota yang kebingungan bersama segelas _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang sama sekali tak berkurang—bahkan tak disentuh sedikit pun oleh pria _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Kise_chin_ tidak peka ya." Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba menempati bangku yang tadi ditempati oleh Kuroko "Kise_chin_ ternyata lebih bodoh daripada Mine_chin_. Bahkan Mine_chin_ peka dengan perasaan Kuro_chin_ pada Aka_chin_."

Kise memandang bingung pria bersurai ungu yang kini menyeruput habis minuman yang tadi dibeli oleh Kuroko.

…

Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah seorang pria dewasa yang suka menghamburkan waktunya hanya untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya yang luas. Itu bukanlah kebiasaannya bahkan ketika dirinya merasa frustasi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda.

_Kejadian semalam jelas bukanlah bunga tidur. Kami benar-benar melakukannya hingga pagi menjelang._

Tangannya mengacak surai yang tertata rapi sebelumnya. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan diri pada kasur di kamarnya. Tadi setelah dirinya bangun, Akashi langsung merpikan diri dan segera kembali ke apartemennya yang mewah ini.

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak menemaniku ketika aku terbangun pagi ini, Tetsuya?_

Akashi menghela nafas lelah. Dengan berat hati ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan bergerak keluar kamar. Ia sangat yakin bila terus berada di dalam ruangan ini tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, dan pergi menghirup udara segar di luar sana bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan.

…

Pria beriris _teal_ itu duduk tenang di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di TK tempat dirinya mengajar. Matahari mulai meninggalkan singahsananya untuk berganti tempat dengan sang rembulan, namun sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk bangkit dan pulang ke rumah.

_Untuk apa pulang ke rumah bila tidak ada lagi yang menyambutmu. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku harus kembali 'bekerja'._

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum miring, mengejek keadaan hidupnya saat ini. Dia bisa apa, bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya dan ditiduri cukup untuk membuatnya depresi berhari-hari.

Ia memang sudah biasa ditiduri oleh pelanggannya. Masalahnya saat ini adalah apakah seorang Akashi Seijuuro juga mencintainya atau tidak. Hatinya terasa dicubit saat memikirkan kemugkinan-kemungkina terburuk dalam otaknya.

…_dan yang lebih buruk lagi aku telah tidur dengan seorang pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Sungguh beruntung sekali hidupku._

Kuroko menempelkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk, semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada pohon sakura. Tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang semakin dingin dan gelap. Bahkan pria manis itu tak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok pria tampan yang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Pria dengan sepasang iris berbeda warna yang begitu dikaguminya sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Tetsuya,"

Sebuah suara berat yang dapat membuat Kuroko merinding dan terangsang. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya pelan, berharap bahwa pria di depannya kini hanyalah halusinasi.

Tidak ada yang berucap, hanya saling memandang. Mencoba mencari arti di masing-masing iris yang dimiliki sang lawan.

Akashi Seijuuro berlutut di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya. Menyentuhkan jemarinya pada pipi sang malaikat pencuri hati.

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak bilang kalau mau menikah?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya meninggalkanku tanpa berucap apapun?"

Kembali. Keduanya kembali hening tanpa ada niatan menjawab. Akashi menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang mengingat keduanya adalah tipe manusia keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah—

"Kupikir Akashi-_kun_ akan menyangkal dengan kejadian malam itu, jadi lebih baik aku pergi daripada harus berdebat dengan Akashi-_kun_."

—atau tidak. Sepertinya Kuroko ingin semua ini segera selesai. Maka dari itu ia menyingkirkan sifat keras kepalanya untuk sementara ini.

"Kenapa Tetsuya berpikiran seperti itu?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Irisnya melirik kea rah samping, menghindari pandangan Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_ sendiri kenapa tidak menyerahkan surat undangan pernikahanmu padaku?"

Akashi mendengus. Rupanya Kuroko ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya." Pria bersurai _scarlet _itu menjawab jujur "Karena aku masih belum bisa melepaskan Tetsuya seutuhnya."

Belaian dari jemari Akashi turun menuju ujung bibir Kuroko. Mengusapnya lembut tanpa ingin melukai sedikit pun.

Ya benar, dirinya tidak ingin melepas Kuroko Tetsuya dari genggamannya. Bila bukan karena permintaan dari ayahnya yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena faktor umur, dirinya tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan apalagi menikah dengan orang lain. Sejak awal anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi ini memang mengidap penyakit aseksual, namun semua berubah ketika matanya yang tajam menemukan sesosok malaikat bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jangan egois Akashi-_kun_." Suara merdu dari malaikatnya membangunkan Akashi dari lamunan "Coba pikirkan calon pendamping hidupmu. Hatinya pasti sakit bila tahu calon suaminya telah tidur dengan gigolo sepertiku."

Kedua iris indah itu memancarkan rasa sakit walau wajahnya tetap datar. Akashi tahu itu, karena dirinya juga mengalaminya.

"Semua ini harus segera diakhiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi serangga perusak di rumah tangga seseorang, lagipula sejak awal aku dan Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin hubungan." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sudah siap membobol keluar

Sunyi kembali melanda keduanya. Hembusan angin malam terabaikan begitu saja. Prioritas utama keduanya adalah hati masing-masing yang perlahan mulai hancur, bukannya angin malam yang dinginnya menggerogoti tubuh.

"Kalau itu mau Tetsuya, baiklah." Akashi mendongakkan wajah pria di hadapannya "Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku memberi salam perpisahan."

Sang merah mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Hembusan nafas dari sang biru menerpa wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Setelah itu bibir mereka saling menempel—tidak ada ciuman panas penuh nafsu seperti malam sebelumnya, yang ada hanya ciuman penuh rasa cinta yang telah lama keduanya pendam bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Hembusan angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran malam itu. Sang rembulan pun ikut meramaikan dengan sinarnya yang menghujani dua insan tersebut.

3 menit berlalu. Dengan berat hati Kuroko mendorong pelan tubuh pria di depannya, mengingatkan secara tak langsung dengan keadaan yang mereka alami saat ini.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, kalau begitu aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, semoga hari-harimu indah."

Dengan itu Akashi Seijuuro berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Meninggalkan sang malaikat bersama air mata yang perlahan turun dari iris biru indahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Akashi-_kun_. Semoga kau bahagia dengan calon istrimu."

Cinta atau nafsu, Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha tak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro walau hati kecilnya meraung tersakiti. Harapan tak selalu menjadi kenyataan karena Tuhan lah yang pada akhirnya berhak menentukan. Dan inilah akhir dari kisahnya bersama Akashi yang bahkan belum dimulai, akhir yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan pada dirinya sang malaikat penuh dosa.

**-Love or Lust_End-**

**A/N : Ya ampun, apa ini…kenapa ceritanya jadi mellow dan lebay kayak gini T^T Maafkan saya yang telah memisahkan kedua insan tak berdosa ini..maaf juga kalo updetannya lama, udah mulai sibuk nyiapin persiapan ospek buat kuliah XD /alasan**

_**Last but not least…**_

_**Thanks for Saphire always for onyx, Freyja Lawliet, No-VIZ HB, Tet-chan, Reishi 915, Guest, -chan, Aziichi, Nakako Anko, and all of you who was read this fiction.**_

_**Have a nice day guys :3**_


	13. M for Mistletoe

**Just a Drabble**

**M**

**Mistletoe**

Sebuah kartu undangan berwarna merah dengan pita hijau dihempaskan malas ke atas meja makan. Sang pelaku penghepasan tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan sang kartu undangan. Mau jatuh dari meja lalu terinjak oleh kaki-kaki mungil anjing kesayangannya pun ia tidak peduli.

Hatinya kini tengah dilanda kegelisahan, walaupun hal itu tak nampak dari eksresi sedatar tembok China miliknya. Ya, kini seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal akan ekspresin yang datar tengah dilanda kegelisahan, kegundahan—apapun itu sebutannya.

Salahkan semua ini pada pacarnya—ah, maksudnya mantan pacar yang bersurai _scarlet_ dan berparas tampan itu. Ah, sial, dirinya mulai membangga-banggakan mantan pacarnya yang absolute itu lagi.

Pemuda bersurai _teal _itu duduk di atas sofa nyamannya, mengarahkan sebuah ponsel pintar ke arah telinga kirinya. Tak berapa lama dari seberang terdengar sebuah suara cempreng yang sudah lama tak didengar.

"_Moshi-_moshi. Aku tidak akan datang ke pesta natal yang kau adakan, Kise-_kun_."

_To the point_. Tipikalnya sekali.

"_EH?! KENAPA-SSU?!_"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab, atap apartemennya lebih menarik daripada pembicaraannya dengan orang di seberang, ia rasa.

"...Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, setidaknya sampai hatiku benar-benar kuat untuk melepasnya, Kise-_kun_."

Tak menunggu balasan dari pemuda bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta, Kuroko lebih memilih memutus pembicaraan. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir ranumnya yang mengering.

_Kau tau Tetsuya, bila kau menghela nafas seperti itu, keberuntungan akan menjauhimu._

'Ya, kau benar Akashi-_kun_. Sekarang keberuntungan telah menjauh dariku membawa seseorang yang sangat kusayangi.'

...

Langkah kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boots melangkah tak tentu arah. Iris birunya yang biasanya secerah langit musim panas mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, berharap menemukan surai merah yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Dirinya berhenti di bawah lampu taman yang berpendar redup ketimbang lampu yang lainnya. Malam ini seluruh kota disinari oleh lampu-lampu, tak heran karena hari ini adalah hari Natal. Hari yang selalu dilewatinya dengan perasaan bahagia di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya tahun ini aku harus melewatinya sendiri," sebuah senyum kecut dipahat di paras manisnya

"Tidak bila aku bisa menarikmu ke pesta natal si berisik itu, Tetsu." Sebuah suara _bass_ membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan sang sahabat berdiri disana dengan pakaian hangatnya "Aku sudah sejak tadi disini, bila kau ingin tahu. Kau terlalu hanyut dalam duniamu sendiri, Tetsu."

Kuroko tak membalas apapun, hanya diam menyandarkan tubuh pada lampu taman yang masih memiliki cahaya redup. Mungkin sebentar lagi lampu itu akan padam, begitulah pikir Kuroko.

Pemuda berkulit _dim_ memandang sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda galau tersebut. Benar-benar bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya. Ah, tahu begini dulu ia tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu berpacaran dengan mantan kapten mereka. Aomine Daiki benar-benar menyesal, seharusnya dulu ia menyatakan perasaannya lebih awal saja.

"Ayolah, Tetsu. Masalahmu tak 'kan selesai bila kau hanya memendamnya sendiri. Lagi pula masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menyayangimu." Tangan kekarnya menarik pelan lengan Kuroko dan berjalan pergi dari taman, melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati dan tak berminat berbagi dengan sang pujaan hati 'Aku salah satunya.'

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tetap tak berkata apapun, lebih memilih menundukkan kepala bersurai biru mudanya ke jalanan yang mulai tertutup salju putih.

...

Seharusnya ia tak usah menelepon Kise tadi pagi untuk menolak undangan lelaki berisik itu. Seharusnya hari ini dirinya mengurung diri saja di dalam apartemen seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seharusnya tadi ia menolak dengan keras ajakan Aomine. Dan masih banyak kalimat yang diawali kata 'Seharusnya..' di dalam otaknya.

Dan kata 'Seharusnya..' kini berganti dengan 'Seandainya..'

Seandaninya ia tak menelepon si kuning berisik itu, seandainya ia hanya diam di dalam apartemen nyamannya seharian, seandainya ia menolak ajakan sahabat berkulit hitamnya itu kemari...apakah ia tak harus mengalami sesak di dadanya ini? Apakah ia tak perlu bertemu dengan sang mantan yang masih belum bisa dihengkangkan dari dalam kepalanya—dalam hatinya? Terkutuklah Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki yang memaksanya kemari.

Mulutnya terbuka kecil, menyambut secuil _cake_ dengan rasa vanilla kesukaannya. Irisnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok tampan berjas abu-abu yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu tidak semudah menamatkan novel favoritnya dalam waktu semalam suntuk, sungguh.

'Sebaiknya aku mendinginkan kepalaku.' Pikirnya

Hembusan angin malam di bulan Desember menyapanya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam tipis. Disandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintu balkon. Tangan berkulit putihnya masih setia menggenggam piring kecil yang terdapat sepotong _cake_ rasa vanilla di atasnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya," iris biru menutup perlahan, bersembunyi dari kejamnya dunia yang dijadikan mainan oleh takdir "Lagipula Nigou sendirian di rumah."

Helaan nafas kembali dilepaskan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, aku pernah berkata bahwa helaan nafasmu yang seperti itu dapat menjauhkanmu dari keberuntungan, Tetsuya."

Tak perlu menoleh, pun membuka kelopak matanya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara ini, suara yang pernah bersenandung merdu di hari-harinya dulu. Ah, betapa ia rindu dengan suara itu saat mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan 'selamat pagi' padanya.

"Dan kurasa itu sudah tidak menjadi urusanmu lagi, Akashi-_kun_." Pegangannya pada piring kecil itu menguat, menyalurkan perasaan menggebu-gebu, menjadi tameng agar tak berlari dan melompat pada pelukan hangat sang mantan

Tak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya, hanya suara hiruk pikuk pesta di dalam sana—dan keduanya sama sekali tak peduli. Kuroko Tetsuya tetap bersandar di dinding, memandang datar pada sesosok Akashi Seijuuro yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

Dirinya sangat ingin pergi detik itu juga, namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Nyatanya sekeras apapun ia ingin menjauh dari sang mantan tercinta, tubuh pemuda dengan zodiak Aquarius itu tak sanggup memungkiri bahwa dirinya masih menyimpan rasa yang sangat dalam pada sang mantan bersurai merah itu.

"Tak perlu tegang seperti itu, Tetsuya." Pemuda bersurai merah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, menempelkan bahu kanannya pada bahu kiri Kuroko "Aku tidak akan menerkammu—setidaknya belum."

"Maaf?" mungkin karena gagal _move on_ dari orang di sebelahnya ini dan belakangan ini sering melamunkan sang mantan, otak Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami penurunan kinerja

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi Seijuuro diam menatap langit berbintang di atasnya. "Pertunanganku dibatalkan."

"Huh?"

"Pertunanganku dibatalkan, Tetsuya. Aku yakin telingamu belum tuli, kecuali kau mengalami gangguan karena hubungan kita harus berakhir gara-gara perintah egois ayahku."

Kuroko hanya diam, mencerna perkataan Akashi barusan.

"Kemarin aku berdiskusi dengan ayah, memaksanya membatalkan pertunangan yang membuat kita saling menjauhi satu sama lain." Tangan hangatnya yang begitu dirindukan oleh Kuroko mengusap lembut pipi pemuda bersurai biru "Dan beliau setuju—dengan satu syarat."

Kuroko tetap diam, mencerna segala informasi yang baru saja di dapatnya dari yang bersangkutan dengan masalah 'putusnya kisah kasih Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya'. Namun matanya berkata lain, kedua bola matanya yang begitu jernih seakan-akan bertanya apa alasan ayah Akashi menyetujuinya? Apa alasan Akashi menceritakan ini semua padanya saat ini? Tak tahukah dia bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu Kuroko masih berusaha membuang perasaannya untuk Akashi Seijuuro? Dan sekarang lihat, seakan-akan mantannya ini memberikan sebuah harapan untuk dirinya tetap menjaga perasaan yang dirasakan untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Brengsek sekali pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Ayah menyetujui pembatalan pertunanganku dengan satu syarat, aku harus mau menjadi penerusnya."

Kuroko tahu benar seberapa kerasnya Akashi menolak untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya tersebut. Apa tak apa bila Akashi mengorbankan cita-citanya menjadi pemusik dan memilih menjadi penerus ayahnya, hanya demi hubungan mereka yang belum jelas bagaimana kedepannya ini?

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang menjadi masalah di pikiran pemuda bersurai biru di depannya itu, Akashi Seijuuro mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi mantan kekasihnya tersebut "Tak apa bila aku harus melepaskan cita-citaku, itu hanyalah salah satu dari banyaknya pilihan dalam duniaku. Dalam hidupku kau adalah prioritas utama, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tak menjawab, Kuroko hanya melemparkan pandangannya pada iris merah delima yang sejak tadi tak mengalihkan pandangan. Mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun nihil.

"Ha—ah," helaan nafas kembali keluar "Ya, aku terima pernyataan cintamu Akashi Seijuuro." Kuroko segera menambahi disaat ia tahu Akashi—yang entah sejak kapan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kuroko—hendak menceramahinya

...

Keduanya masih betah berada di posisi mereka. Dalam posisi berpelukan dan Akashi yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dingin di belakang. Kesunyian menemani mereka bersama perasaan lega yang keduanya rasakan.

Iris merah yang begitu dikagumi semua orang mendongak, memandang dedaunan yang digantung dengan pita merah.

_Mistletoe_

Sebuah senyum merekah di parasnya yang sangat tampan 'Meminta apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku itu tidak apa kan,'

"Apa kau tahu," suaranya mengundang kepala bersurai _teal _mendongak, menubrukkan dua pasang mata berbeda warna "Di Barat ada kebudayaan yang mengatakan bila kita berdiri di bawah daun mistletoe bersama seseorang, maka kita harus berciuman dengannya."

Akashi Seijuuro dan kemodusannya yang tak akan pernah berubah.

"Itu hanya modus Akashi-_kun_ saja. Mau ada daun mistletoe atau tidak, kau akan tetap menciumku kan." Celetuk Kuroko mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Akashi, menariknya perlahan dan saling mempertemukan kedua belah bibir yang sudah saling merindukan.

**-Mistletoe_End-**


End file.
